headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Fight Mode
Fight Mode is the 8th Game Mode in Head Soccer. It was added in the 6.0 Update along with the Philippines, Senegal, Bolivia and Silicon Valley. Description Once you have chosen your character, a map of the world will appear with the opponents you will face. A plane will fly to the country of the first opponent and you will play against each other in the first match. There are eight opponents, which you will face in a random order. Playing You and your opponent will be on a boat; there's water in the background. There will be a guy with blue hair in the middle, who throws objects at you which can make you lose HP. When they have landed, you can dash towards them to throw them at your opponent to deal damage. You can also run out of life if you get hit by your opponent's Power Shots, get kicked or get hit by your opponent's Power Button Effect. Once the life bar is empty, you have lost a Fight Mode game. The loser of the game will be attacked by a Death Mode obstacle after the final whistle. There are three bonus games. The bonus games are: heading basketballs into a toilet (the toilet elevates each time you manage to throw a basket ball in it), hit the UFO with spike balls (there are four zones to hit it: top right, top left, bottom right, and bottom left. It stays still all throughout the bonus game), and hit the balls with a baseball bat (12). If you complete these bonus games without any mistakes, you get Senegal, Bolivia and Silicon Valley. Your character and your first opponents will have 100 HP, when you finish the minigames, the opponents will recieve a little buff (From 100 to 110 and 120 for normal enemies). The bosses are The Philippines (130 HP), Senegal (140 HP), Bolivia (150 HP) and finally Silicon Valley (180 HP). Progress There are two opponent characters rankings: The first 8 ones (They can be opponents from South Korea to Mongolia) and the bosses (The Philippines, Senegal, Bolivia, Silicon Valley). After beating the first three characters, you will face the toilet bonus game. After beating another three, you will face the UFO bonus game. If you defeat the first eight, three new countries will appear (except Silicon Valley) and before facing Philippines, you will go to the baseball bonus game. After the bosses, Silicon Valley is the next one to defeat. If you beat him, you will get 50,000 Points, get a Pet, and choose a Headball. Points You get 100 points for every goal you scored. And 10 points for every HP remaining and if 100, you get 2000 points. Those points are added and that's the final reward every match. If you KO your opponent with a goal, that goal will NOT give you 100 points because the goal isn't added to your score. At the end of the mode you get 50,000 points, a new pet and a chance to get a random prize (points, Costumes, Characters and Bodies) from a Headball. Obviously best way to farm points, use India and rush your opponent, then click power and if he is stuck you will kill him almost every time. Non-Countries's Countries Even Non-Countries have their place on the map! Here is the list: * Cyborg - An island in the Atlantic Ocean * Kepler 22B - An island in the Indian Ocean * Devil - Somewhere in Greenland * Asura - Alaska * Valentine - Somewhere in the most Eastern part of Russia * Super Saiyan - One of the northern islands of Canada * Z - Somewhere in Canada * Pluto - One of Papua New Guinea's islands * Mon-K - Somewhere near Antarctica * WatermelBot - Near the coast of Australia * PumpKill - Border of China and Russia * Boxing - Somewhere in the Pacific Semi Non-Countries * Hong Kong - in China * Silicon Valley - West USA Character Unlocks There are 7''' characters you can unlock by doing something in Fight Mode. #The Philippines: Finish Fight Mode. #Senegal: Put 10 basketball balls in the toilet in the first bonus game in Fight Mode. #Bolivia: Destroy the UFO in the second bonus game in Fight Mode. #Silicon Valley: Hit 10 baseball balls in the third bonus game in Fight Mode. #Iceland: Win Fight Mode without conceding a goal. #Peru: Finish Fight Mode without using your Power Shot. #Vietnam: Finish Fight Mode without using Jump. #Ghana: Finish Fight Mode without using Kick. Tips & Tricks There are some characters recommended to make your opponent lose HP fast, such as Ecuador, Pluto, and Hong Kong. The best characters that aren't that hard to unlock are Austria, Ireland and United Kingdom. Explode near your opponent with Ecuador's power button effect and subsequently use your air shot. It is also recommended to use his counter attack when you get the chance. As for Pluto, it is known that his power button effect can heavily damage the opponent. (This trick also works with Ukraine.) His actual power shot (use his air shot preferably) doesn't cause a lot of damage though, but it may score. As for Hong Kong, use his nunchucks to completely devastate your opponent and then use his air shot to score the goal and molest him even more. Other good choices are Serbia and India. When the Blue Haired Guy throws an object on the field and it doesn't land on any player, dash towards it, as it may cause the object to hit the opponent and make him lose HP. It is also recommended to use a Pet in Fight Mode. It is also recommended to wear a costume, like the Laser Costume or the Gatling Gun Costume. Another great character for farming points is India, but you have to be careful while using him, as he got nerfed. The trick is to make your opponent fly to the sky, and then use your power effect. It will kill your opponent in no time. Another good character is Hungary. His power shot with the monster does a ton of damage. When you press the power button, he has a mini-power and that does crazy damage. He also throws swords Glitch (works, but outdated) You want to play with India and farm points, but you haven't unlocked him? No problem! This guide will help you how to play with India, and if you do it ocasionally you might get enough points to buy India for real. '''STEP 1 Pick a character as close as possible to the one you want to play with. For example, if you are new to the game, and want to play with Norway, then take your chances and select South Korea. It is required that the character is close, and you will see why in next steps. STEP 2 Now you should start Fight Mode. Try to beat the first stage. If you have an opponent that deals MUCH damage when he uses his power, then simply just move away from the danger zone. It is better that you lose 20hp, instead of trying to defend the power and losing 30hp. Then, you should try to give him some goals. Most goals in the game are given without using power, meaning that you should just dash towards the ball and sometimes it will score. STEP 3 You passed the first stage? Great, now you should see the airplane taking off from one country and flying to another. Now, when the airplane gets close to your opponent, press BACK. You must have very good timing in order to do this, and if you do it too late or too soon, the glitch won't work. STEP 4 Your character didn't change? It's ok, because you have to pass the 2nd stage as well. After you passed the 2nd stage, swipe QUICKLY until you get to the character you want to play with. You now have very limited time, sometimes 1 second and sometimes 5 seconds. This is why the character you chose should be close to the character you want to play with. STEP 5 The glitch works, doesn't it? Now you can win the fight mode with easiness! The problem is that you can't win a HeadBall after this! Category:Game Modes